You're Still You
by Kioko Yuki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke spend time together, and Naruto thinks about Sasuke, and why they fit together. Yaoi, SasuNaruDedicated to Nimmy


**Okay, this is another songfic oneshot, but it's a little different… it's not angst! Four people in my class told me to write something happy… ah! Peer pressure! I wrote this last night while I was having an allergic reaction, and I'm still in pain, but I'll live, hopefully...  
**

**This is dedicated to my friend Nimmy, who wanted to have a fluffy-ish yaoi pairing, so I wrote this for her.**

**WARNING! Yaoi and fluff… kinda not so much fluff… romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Josh Groban, cause I would be in front row seats for every one of his concerts if I did… which I don't… tear**

**I don't own Naruto, I wish I did, I don't… another tear**

**Song: You're still you by Josh Groban**

* * *

_**Through the darkness, I can see your light…**_

No matter what anyone says, you will always be you… even though you seem to have become so cold, you will always be Sasuke Uchiha…

_**And you will always shine**_

Everyone always says that you're the number one rookie ninja, the best of the class, number one, and you will always act like it too… but to me, you are simply a star, my star, my light…

_**And I can feel your heart in mine**_

My head rests on your chest, above your heart, and I can hear its steady pump, its rhythmic beat, as steady and sure as my love for you… and I know, your love for me…

**_Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you_**

I love the feel of your hair when I run my fingers through it, I love the way you smile at me, the one you save just for me, not the knowing smirk you always wear on your face, not the glare you always wear, your smile, your real smile...

I love the look in your eyes when you look at me, they're filled with love and kindness, and I know you love me as much as I love you.

No matter what, your face is imprinted in my mind, all I do is close my eyes, and I see you.

_**I look up to everything you are… in my eyes you do no wrong**_

I know you may leave me for a while to seek revenge, to kill your brother, to kill the one that hurt you… that will always be your first priority, but I can accept that… just because…

_**I've loved you for so long**_

The first kiss we had was terrible, teeth on teeth, it was painful… soon after that, when you talked to me, we shared our second kiss, you were so gentle, so unsure… sadly enough, I'd have to say that that was… cute… and no matter what, even if you do leave for a while…

**_And after all is said and done, you're still you… After all, you're still you_**

I will always love you, no matter what you do, simply because your heart will always be you, the boy I'd befriended so long ago, the rival, the foe, and best friend I've always seen in you, but now, also, you are my love…

**_You walk past me, I can feel your pain_**

I see the pain in your eyes everyday, Itachi Uchiha has done this to you… years of being alone has done this to you… and I can feel your sadness… for a long while nobody has been there look after you, to comfort you, to hold you and calm you when you wake up from a nightmare…

Oruchimaru has done this to you too… placing the curse seal on you hurt you badly, it causes you to crave power more and more, but you don't need power from that slimy, slippery person who wants to steal your body.

The thought of that snake in your body makes me cringe, no way am I going to sit back and watch that snake replace your soul with his!

Besides, Haku had said that a person is strongest when they have something to protect, and you have your dream to protect.

I've never had anyone to hold me. Growing up I was completely alone, everyone treated me like a freak, but not you. I've never felt love… before you…

_**Time changes everything**_

But now we have each other, and as I hold your hand in mine, my head resting on you as your hand strokes my hair, I know things have changed for the better… now, I'm no longer alone…

Neither are you, I'll never let you be alone again…

**_One truth always stays the same, you're still you… After all, you're still you. I look up to everything you are, in my eyes you do no wrong…_**

Because no matter what you do I will stand by you, faithful and true…

**_And I believe in you although you never asked me to. I will remember you and what life put you through…_**

And I will always wait for you… no matter what happens, no matter what you choose.

_**And in this cruel and lonely world**_

This world wasn't meant for people like you and me… we're different…

Me because of what I was cursed with, you because of who you were born as… it's not fair really, you didn't decide for Itachi to go crazy… I never chose to be the carrier of the Kyuubi… both were forced on us, by what Neji would say is destiny… although right now, I believe in destiny and thank it very much…

**_I found one love,_**

Because even in this world of cruelty, I found you… someone who doesn't care I'm the class clown, someone who doesn't care what burden I've been given…

Hearing you call me, I snap back into reality

"Don't daydream so carefully dobe, you're a ninja aren't you?" your voice sounds annoyed… but I know the truth…

"Not today teme, today, I'm with you."

I feel your smile, your pure happiness… and I smile along with you.

Because no matter what…

**_You're still you… After all,_**

**_You're still you_**

* * *


End file.
